The Truth of My Feelings Chapter 2
by allens-hot
Summary: Now that Berry has shown himself we find out a little back ground and what he realy wants.


Chapter 2: Have you met Barry?

"Who? No you never told me of a person named Barry."

Cherry questioned as he crawled out of the bed leaving the warmth behind.

"Well all I really have to say about him is…watch out he's nothing but bad news."

Johnny slightly chuckled despite the fact that he had a dead serious look on his face.

"Hahah… I'm sure I can defend my self against a person with the name Barry."

Cherry chuckled.

"That's just his nickname like yours is Cherry. I don't think that even you could stop him."

"What ever… I can take care of myself."

Cherry hissed annoyed with his master for doubting his abilities to protect himself against harm as he pulled on his shirt.

"Fine… geez don't get mad at me I was just trying to give you a word of caution. I just wouldn't be able to control myself if anything happened to you."

Johnny whispered as he lay back down on the soft pillows before rolling over and falling fast asleep leaving Cherry alone to think about the events that had just taken place. Cherry sourly put on his clothes and left the room in need to be out of the mansion. As he was walking past the table were he had left his key on the night before he saw a crumpled piece of paper with his masters writing on it. He picked it up fearing it would fall apart at any moment.

On the paper he read_" Cherry no matter how much you think you hear me begging or shouting don't let me in and always trust your instincts. No matter what, if I only call your name once do not let me in." _

Cherry was way more confused when he had finished reading the letter. He contemplated what it could mean for only a few seconds because he had a flight to catch. He was needed in Brazil to assist the Vatican. He quickly ran to his car sloshing through the now melting snow but not seeing the figure looming in the shadow of the mansion watching him pull out of the drive and going down the road. Cherry was now out of sight and the shadow vanished farther behind the mansion until he was in front of the window that belonged to the room of the sleeping Johnny who was tossing and turning in his bed. The figure smiled a terrifying grin touched the cold glass with his nail and whispered in a fog of breath Johnny's name. The sun was rising over the trees so the figure took one last look into the window then disappeared with out leaving a foot step or any trace that he was there at all there was nothing but the lingering fog from the last breath he had taken in front of the window but as time passed it disappear. The day was slow and boring and nothing happened but that night was different. The night air was particularly cold that night so no one was out wandering the streets they were all at home so no one saw the mysterious shadow once again standing out side of the mansion. The shadowy figure crept up to the front door and all he did was knock. That's it he knocked and waited for the door to be answered. After a moment there were brief mumbles from behind the door then Johnny shouts.

"What ever you're selling I'm not buying."

The shadowy figure shuffled his feet then spoke, but the voice he spoke with didn't belong to him. It belonged to Cherry.

"Master let me in please." The voice said in a kind mystifying way.

"No you left and didn't even tell me good bye. You can just go to your apartment and stay there." Johnny yells from the other side of the door.

The voice thief shuffles again.

"Master I love you. Now please let me in."

It's easy to hear Johnny sqee on the opposite side of the door. As the door is being unlocked the figure removes the hat he had been wearing and out feel a braid that nearly touched the ground, it was so blonde that it reflected the light from the porch all over the walls. The door opens and the figure tackles Johnny and pins him to the floor.

"Damn it Barry, I should have known!" Johnny spat as he struggled to be freed.

The voice had changed once again. This time it took a softer more seductive tone.

"Now, now Addie you shouldn't use such language" Berry giggled.

"You know Addie you are a very hard person to find. I generally don't like to play cat and mouse but it was for you so I put aside my dislike for it."

"I don't care what you like and don't like just get the hell off-"

Johnny couldn't say anymore berry was kissing him cutting him off mid sentence. As they shared saliva Berry started to slide his hand into Johnny's pants trying to get a reaction, but he sure didn't get the reaction he expected. Johnny practically bit a whole through Berry's lip.

"OW, Addie now that wasn't nice at all." Berry said in such an evil voice.

"Try touching me one more time I swear!"

Berry stabbed his hand through Johnny's gut twisting it and touching anything he could, causing Johnny to go ridged and yell out in pain. Berry pulled his hand from the wound licking the blood off his fingers. He then bent over and whispered into his ear.

"Now Addie, are you going to be a good boy or am I going to have to punish you?" He Chuckled as Johnny sat there in shock.

"You're fucking insane!" Johnny yelled as he spat in Berry's face.

For a split second a look of sheer anger ruined Berr's usualy calm composer as he wiped away the saliva. Just as he was removing his hand he slammed is forcefully across Johnny's face.

"So Addie is that really how you want things to be? I don't like to hurt you, but at the same time I love seeing you covered in blood." Berry sat up and looked over Johnny's bleeding body.

"Addie you must know that isn't any fun chasing you anymore. I feel as if your actualy avoiding me."

"Thats because I am avoiding you asshole. Your a stalker! Why do you think I never showed up when you asked me on dates huh ever think of that?" Johnny yelled furiously.

"I loveyou Addie and I always have. You know its not fair to ignore me just because you got a shiny new toy." Berry whispered running hid finger along the wound he had made.

"How do you know about Charley?"

"Oh Addie, Addie, Addie I know a lot more than you think. Like I know how you both had sex the other night, and that you let him drink your blood. To tell the truth I know so much I could write and embarrasing Biography about it but thats not what makes me mad." Berry jumps from the bed pulling a knife from his jacket.

"What makes me mad is that you don't care about me." He thrust the knife into Johnny's open hands. Berry Leans forward and laps up the blood with his tongue while Johnny screams in pain.

"Addie all I want is for thing to go back to the way they use to be." Berry says gently stroking Johnny's face looking as though he is about to cry.

"I hate to break it to you Berry but we never had anything." Johnny pants between spasms of pain.

(Hey there reader I just want to say sorry its taking so long to update. I've just had a lot of school and to make it up I want everyone who reads this to send me a yaoi couple. I will choose the best and write you your own personal Fanfic. Send your yaoi couples to . Thanks and I promice i'll keep this story going. Oh p.s. if you email me you can get previews of my work befor i post it :)


End file.
